thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Auction
Warning: Do not edit this page unless you are an auction worker or adminstrator. Doing so will result in a ban. ---- Hello, this is the auction page, a page where people put the works that they do not wish to own anymore up for auction for anyone to grab. The auction is open all days. The things for auction has been given a date and numbered. Every week, the auction house will be filled up by new items, so that there are items up for grabs. There's many different things you can auction, such as characters, Lunaiis, edited Lunaiis, character pieces, packs and much more. Enjoy them all! 'Rules' 'For who puts items up for Auction' #Write a comment where you with specifically writes which things you wish to auction. #No refunds! If you have put it up, and it has been claimed, you can't take it back. #If you wish, you can "lock" your auction-material so that people may not be allowed to alter it. However if you wish to "lock" it, you have to state that in the comment. #If you wish to auction a Tribute Piece, the piece must be at least 75 words long #An auctioned item may stay in the auction for a maximum of five days. After that, it will be sent to the Last Chance section for two more days. Sections with over nine items will have some items sent to the Last Chance section as well. #Do not use another user's lunaiis for the auction just because "it's old", because that user may come back someday and think, "What happened to my tributes' lunaiis?" 'For who claims items put up for Auction' #You may maximum claim 1 character every three days. #You may maximum claim 5 regular Lunaiis every three days. #You may maximum claim 2 edited Lunaiis every three days. #You may maximum claim 3 character pieces every three days. #You may maximum claim 5 Real Life pictures every three days. #You may maximum claim 5 anime pictures every three days. #The items claimed in a pack will add to your count for whatever items they are. #Items in a pack cannot be claimed separately. #Lunaiis must be uncropped to be auctioned. #Respect "altering locks". #Post a comment for any specific item you would like to claim. 'Moderators' These are the people that will edit this page, auctioning items to and from people. Please do not nag these people to accept your auction request, as many of them are busy. 'Item Claim Counts' Characters Add the template to the tribute you would like to auction before auctioning them. You may claim maximum one character every three days. *Naida Bank *Gauge Railworth *Cicely Steer *Kasha Sewall *Chroma Gwyneira Packs These have a few items in one that the user who put up for auction would like to be claimed together. Claiming packs counts to your item claim count. Females Fauste Lizani.png|Fem Pack 1 - 1/5 Girl with White Hair.jpg|Fem Pack 1 - 1/5 Fauste Anime.jpg|Fem Pack 1 - 1/5 Fran Sobrie.png|Fem Pack 2 - 1/5 Fran IRL.png|Fem Pack 2 - 1/5 Fran Anime.jpg|Fem Pack 2 - 1/5 Aquamarine Stone.png|Fem Pack 3 - 1/5 Aquamarine IRL.PNG|Fem Pack 3 - 1/5 Aquamarine Anime.jpg|Fem Pack 3 - 1/5 Males Amino Karevik.png|Male Pack 2 - 1/5 Amino IRL.png|Male Pack 2 - 1/5 Amino Anime.jpg|Male Pack 2 - 1/5 Garnet Stone.png|Male Pack 3 - 1/5 Garnet IRL.PNG|Male Pack 3 - 1/5 Garnet Anime.jpg|Male Pack 3 - 1/5 Other 'Pictures' 'Real Life Pictures' These are model pictures that has been put up for auction. There's no way to know if these for some reason are already in use. You may have to give up the picture, in case it turns out someone else was using it. You may claim maximum five Real Life pictures every three days. 'Females' 'Males' Regular Lunaiis These are the unedited Lunaiis made from the Lunaii Dollmaker that have been put up for auction. Only uncropped Lunaiis (Lunaiis with a transparent background) will be accepted to be auctioned. You may maximum claim five regular Lunaiis every three days. Females Lunaii3.png|Fem Lunaii 1 - 1/5 Males Edited Lunaiis These are Lunaiis that have been edited by users to give them a special look. Only uncropped Lunaiis will be accepted to be auctioned. You may maximum claim two edited Lunaiis every three days. Females Males 'Anime Pictures' These are anime pictures made from the website Rinmaru Games. You may maximum claim five anime pictures every three days. Females N/A Males 'Tribute Pieces' These are pieces of a tribute such as Name, Appearance, Backstory, Strengths and Weaknesses. Tribute pieces must be at least seventy-five words long to get auctioned. All tributes here excluding names will be named Alex. Once claiming a piece, change the name accordingly. You may maximum claim three tribute pieces every three days. Names # # # Appearances #N/A #N/A #N/A Personalities # Alex, on the surface, is an extremely polite little boy/girl who seems to absorb his/her surroundings like a sponge. He/She takes everything in their own stride and interprets them to suit himself/herself. Although he/she may seem like the kind of person who would be bored of everyday objects, Alex is very curious and observant about literally everything, even if the item in particular has nothing to do with any tasks he/she has set for herself. This is because he/she is experimental over whether two items can be combined together or not. His/Her creative and inventive mind combined with their intelligence makes them a cunning foe. However, that’s not the only thing that potentially makes him/her a lethal force. What he/she isn’t fully aware of is a second side to him/her, one that unleashes a psychopathic version of himself/herself. At sporadic times, Alex can become a murderer on a rampage. Anybody and anything anywhere near him/her should watch out, as he/she will bay for blood. The beast version of Alex, however, doesn’t last that long and should wear off within a couple of minutes. The instant they returns to normal, Alex will be dazed. #N/A #N/A Backstories #N/A #N/A #N/A 'Last Chance' These items and files will be deleted within two days. This is last chance to get them. These will not count to your item claim count; they are free of charge. Characters Packs Females Males Real Life Pictures Females Males Regular Lunaiis Females Males Edited Lunaiis Females N/A Males Anime Pictures N/A Tribute Pieces Names #Dana Faris #Cade Holmberg #Anaka Reese-Talbot # # # Appearances #N/A #N/A #N/A Personalities #N/A #N/A #N/A Backstories #N/A #N/A #N/A Category:Miscellaneous